Draco
by Sammie Dawn
Summary: Can you climb walls? Are you nearly invincible? Can you become any animal you want? Can you see impeccably in a pitch black room? I know someone who can! I can!
1. Chapter 1

**Can you climb walls? Are you nearly invincible? Can you become any animal you want? Can you see impeccably in a pitch black room?**

**I know someone who can!**

**I can!**

He slowly walked down the wall as I watched completely unnoticed. His dark hair, what seemed to be almost black eyes, now a glowing red color He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. His eyes flashed my way and I sank further behind the dumpster hoping he didn't see me. I peeked around the corner and his eyes were locked on something. Me? Impossible? He can't see me can he? He swiftly jumped from the wall to the ground right in front of the dumpster. His eyes looking straight at the spot where I was standing. I had to battle myself to keep from running away. Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind and he darted past me. My eyes followed him to a door. Walking away from the door was a man about 5 foot 3 in a suit and tie. The man's eyes grew wide as Draco threw him to the ground and knocked him unconscious. Then he bit the man. After the man was completely drained he threw him down and turned back toward me. Oh Crap! He can see me! -

**-Two weeks earlier-**

***RINNNGGGGGGG***

"Is that the bell?" Clinton asked subtle irritation in his voice.

"Yea! You Ready for another annoying day in Mrs. Williams class?" I asked extremely sarcastically.

"HA!" He laughed picking up his bags and walking down the stairs. We walked to class talking about random boring things like school and the weather. It was a normal "winter" day in Mulberry, Florida. There was an 80 % chance of rain, the clouds were forming, the sky was dark, and it was slightly chilly outside. Mrs. Williams was late like normal. The class was standing outside the classroom chatting when "he" walked up.

"He is HOT!' Clinton said in just barely a whisper.

"MMMMHHMMMM!" I replied looking the new kid over.

"Who are you?" David asked scrunching his nose in slight disgust at his style. David was a senior, redneck, baseball playing, big truck driving, football, and NASCAR watching, outspoken boy who didn't give a crap about what people thought.

"Hello! My name is Draco. Nice to meet you. Is this Mrs. Williams class?" He asked. He had a slight accent but I couldn't tell from where. British? Irish? Italian? Latin? He looked around the group and then back to David as he said, "Yea, This is it, She's just late like always."

"Oh okay then"

He walked over and stood by me and Clinton. The class returned to their talking about whatever.

"So what's your name?" He asked looking at me. But of course I just stood there like an idiot.

"He asked you what your name is Sam! Geese! I'm sorry for my friend's weirdness. Her name is Samantha but as you heard some of us call her Sam even though she hates it. And I'm Clinton."

"Hello. And Hi Samantha. And just for the record I don't think you're weird it's alright to be shy when meeting someone new." He said smiling widely. Clinton walked away and started talking to Rebekah.

"So, how late is she going to be?"

I just shrugged in reply and looked the other way.

"I don't bite. It's okay to talk to me." He said with a slight grin.

"Sorry I…I just z-zoned out."

"That's okay. So how late is she normally?"

"Ummmm Welll she's normally here by now and I don't know when she'll get here."

And she never did get there. She just didn't show up. I suppose the office didn't know she wasn't there or they would have sent us a substitute but since they didn't we all just stood there the whole period and talked. Draco kept trying to talk to me even though I really didn't want to talk to him.

He ended up following me to my next class which it turns out he had with me! GREAT!

Mrs. Champagne assigned him the empty seat next to me which again was just GREAT! We also had the same lunch together. GREAT right! And we had a lot of other classes together. He was put into my group in Spanish class too. He was a very peculiar boy. He never ate lunch. He never drank anything. He never used the bathroom. And he kept himself secluded from everyone else as often as he could. But other than that he was very , very attractive. He was slightly tan with black hair, and a Sexy accent. But his eyes. They were pitch black! And if you looked into them it was like being sucked into a black hole.

Clinton of course liked him and the first thing he wanted to know was if he was gay. But me. Well. I didn't like him. There was just something about him. Every time he came into a room I got chills. And I'm not talking the good kind of chills you get when someone sings an absolutely beautiful song I'm talking about the ones you get watching a creepy movie.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long have you lived here in Mulberry?" Draco asked as we did our work in Mrs. Williams's class.

"Since I was 3, but I lived in Auburndale before that."

"So why'd you move from there?"

"It's a long story. But it's a good thing we did because my grandfather died about 2 years ago and my grandmother died in June. But enough about me what about you?"

" My family is from Italy but we moved here when I was an infant. But I don't live with them anymore. There were some issues going on and so I moved out."

"Samantha! Draco! Stop talking about non-math related things!" Mrs. Williams shouted while giving us the look.

"I supposed we should get back to work. So 2x + y – 2z =0 and 5x – y + 8z = 2? How am I supposed to do this?" He asked.

The rest of the class we talked about nothing but math!

**A couple weeks later:**

We had a lot about me but very, very little about him. I did manage to find out that, to Clinton's disappointment, he was not gay. He lived with his Uncle whose house happened to be down the road from mine!Which by now didn't seem that bad. He was kind of sweet. And he acted like a gentlemen, which was very hard to find. He came to my house a lot to do homework. It was always raining so we would sit in my room with the windows open to hear the rain. He wasn't that bad. I was actually beginning to like him.

Today we were doing our homework and listening to music . It wasn't raining out so we kept the windows close and the blinds.

"SAMANTHA! I'm going to the store! I'll be back in about 30 minutes!" My mother called as she walked out the door leaving me and Draco alone.

"So." I replied looking up at him. He looked up from his homework and smiled. His smile faded to a slight smirk as he looked me over and then back at my eyes.

" You have absolutely gorgeous eyes. I've never noticed them before." He said staring.

"Thanks." I said breaking our gaze and looking at the wall. But he didn't turn away. He kept watching me for a few seconds then reached over and turned my face toward his. As he did my haor fell from behind my ear to cover my left eye. He reached up and pushed it and back and started leaning in. Oh lord! He's going to kiss me! What do I do? Do I let him? Do I stop him? But it was too late he wa too close to stop now. We locked in a kiss that seemed to last forever. When he finally pulled away he said. "I have to go." And left quickly.

And that settles it! I HAD to find out more about him! And what I found out was….shocking….

After the man was completely drained he threw him down and turned back toward me. Oh! He sees me! I held back the urge to scream. He looked at me but didn't move. He just stared like a deer caught in the headlights. What's he going to do? He still didn't move. Then he took a step toward me and motioned for me to come to him. Should I go? He frowned and said just loud enough for me to hear, "Either you come here or I come there." OH JEEZE! I took a step forward and stopped. "Come on Samantha! There's no need to be afraid of me. I won't do that to you I promise." He said giving me a look.

"I…I.."

"You need to come here!"

I shook my head no.

"Fine then." He said and then he was standing right in front of me. In my face.

"Why'd you follow me?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I…I…I don't know."

"Sure you don't." He said then he kissed me hard. I tensed and then slowly began to relax. He started kissing down my neck and stopped as he got to the spot where my neck met my shoulder. Then he looked at me. "May I?" he asked moving his eyes back to my neck. I swallowed hard hoping he didn't mean what I think he did.

"May you…may? - NO!"

"Calm down. It's okay I wont change you. I just want a litt—"

"NO!" I yelled pushing him away. He grabbed me by the arm pulling me back to him only closer this time holding tight making sure I didn't get away. "Please. It won't hurt I promise."

"I…I…." But it was too late. He sunk his teeth deep into my neck before I could say no again. At first it hurt but then it gave me an extremely pleasant feeling. "OH" I exclaimed in surprise.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth. "I told you it wouldn't hurt." He kissed me before I had a chance to reply. "So now you know my dirty little secret." He said looking at me with a smile.


End file.
